La caverne au lac
by sailorlunaire
Summary: Petit lemon sans prétention sur la scène d'amour entre Jace et Clary du chapitre 20 du tome 6. J'ai essayé de garder les mots de l'auteure et j'ai brodé autour.


[...]

Il la fixa pendant un petit moment, bouche bée. Clary sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il la

regardait comme il aurait regardé la première étoile apparue dans le ciel. Une merveille du monde

presque irréelle.

Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Clary se pencha vers lui. Si leur premier baiser dans l'eau avait été une explosion, celui-ci

ressemblait à une supernova. C'était torride, chacun essayait de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'autre. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un, une fusion de peau et de tissu, d'eau fraîche et de corps enflammés.

Jace souleva Clary et sortit du lac. Ruisselant, il la déposa aussi délicatement que possible sur la

plage de sable fin, sur leur pile de linge. Clary l'attira à elle en le couvrant de caresses, laissant vagabonder ses doigts le long de son corps, s'émerveillant du contour de chacun de ses muscles.

Clary, sois un peu plus claire avec moi, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Je n'arrive plus à penser.

Elle enfouit la main dans ses cheveux et lui releva délicatement la tête pour le regarder. Il avait les joues en feu, les yeux flamboyant de désir, et ses cheveux bouclés lui retombaient dans les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu vivre jusque-là sans lui ? Il était beau à en pleurer, et son regard la couvrant d'amour lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Dans ses pupilles mordorées elle y noyait ses craintes, seule la confiance aveugle qu'elle lui vouait demeurait.

Je t'autorise à continuer, murmura-t-elle en jouant avec une de ses mèches. À condition que tu le veuilles, toi aussi... ajouta t'elle rougissante.

Il éclata d'un rire où perçait une pointe de férocité. Par l'ange comment un rire peut-il être aussi sexy ?

C'est une évidence, répondit-il la férocité demeurant dans son regard.

Il descendit ses mains le long des hanches de Clary, les empoigna et la tira vers lui rapprochant ainsi son bassin au sien. Elle eut tout juste le temps de pousser un petit hoquet de surprise, qu'il saisit immédiatement ses lèvres dans un baiser dévorant.

Puis détachant ses lèvres des siennes, il vint les poser avec délicatesse sur leur commissure, sur sa joue, dans son cou, sur sa l'embrassait comme s'il vénérait chaque parcelle de son être. D'abord doux, ses baisers devinrent langoureux et terriblement excitant, il semblait exactement savoir comment la rendre folle. Entre deux baisers il mordilla son cou d'une manière si sensuelle qu'elle ne pu retenir un gémissement d'aise. Elle le sentit sourire contre la peau de son cou, visiblement fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, et souhaitant découvrir la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle fit courir ses mains sur son corps, émerveillée de pouvoir enfin le toucher à sa guise. Elle sentit certains de ses muscles tressaillir à la douce caresse qu'elle lui prodiguait. Elle enregistra mentalement les endroits ou sa main frôlait quelques une de ses cicatrices, puis glissa dans son dos, suivant la ligne d'une marque plus longue que les autres.

Il quitta son cou et fondit sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec passion, sa langue venant forcer la barrière de ses lèvres cherchant la sienne. Elle gémit encore plus fort à cette intrusion. Leurs langues entrèrent dans un ballet de sensualité qui lui fit perdre toute notion de la réalité. Elle oublia ou elle était, et presque jusqu'à qui elle était. Et quand il s'écarta légèrement afin de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure elle ne tint plus : elle passa presque avec brusquerie sa main derrière sa tête et le ramena avec force contre ses lèvres.

Elle sentit sa peau devenir brûlante là ou Jace faisait courir ses mains, mais ça ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait besoin de le sentir lui, et lui seul. Elle cherchait à être le plus proche de lui. Elle sentit son bas ventre la brûler d'une chaleur enivrante, alors sans même s'en rendre compte elle chercha à soulager cette douce douleur. Inconsciemment elle commença à se frotter avec sensualité contre son entre-jambe, tout juste protégée par son caleçon. Elle soupira de satisfaction comme si elle avait enfin trouvé sa place. Jace ne pu retenir un gémissement en sentant une telle proximité, renforçant plus encore son érection déjà importante. Il chuchota son prénom comme une prière et refondit sur ses lèvres.

Il ne pensait pas qu'une personne puisse devenir aussi essentielle, aussi précieuse. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir réussir à ressentir une telle chose un jour. Mais elle avait déboulé dans sa vie, et comme un raz-de-marée, elle avait balayé toutes les croyances qu'il avait pu avoir et était devenue le centre de son monde. « Précieuse » c'était le mot exact, et sans même sans rendre compte il lui murmurait ce mot sans pouvoir le contrôler.

Ses mains reprirent leur exploration remontant le long de son ventre pour finalement glisser une d'elles sous son soutien-gorge. Il suspendit immédiatement son geste quand il sentit comme une hésitation qui prit la forme d'un léger tressaillement. Il faillit retirer sa main, mais Clary reteint son geste et lui donna son approbation. Sa gène s'envola quand elle sentit la main de son futur amant se faufiler sur son sein et poussa un gémissement qui sonna comme une caresse à l'oreille de Jace. Il souleva le sous-vêtement, sans cesser de l'embrasser, et vint titiller du bout des doigts son téton. Elle s'arqua et gémit de nouveau contre ses lèvres face à cette douce torture. Ne tenant plus Jace appuya et frotta encore plus son entre-jambe contre celle de Clary. Sa main quitta finalement son sein, sous un grognement mécontent de Clary qui le fit sourire contre ses lèvres, afin de glisser lentement vers son dos. Il dégrafa d'un geste précis son soutien-gorge et s'en débarrassa. Il quitta ses lèvres afin de les faire rejoindre lentement le mont de Vénus qu'il avait délaissé un instant plus tôt. Il l'embrassa tendrement, le vénérant, puis commença à le prendre en bouche. Il fit rouler la pointe tendue sur sa langue, la suçotant. Il fit remonter lentement sa seconde main, qui trouva sa place sur son second mont charnel afin de le contenter de ses caresses. Clary gémit fortement à cette nouvelle sensation qui déclencha un incendie dans son bas ventre.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir de telles sensations un jour. Mais c'était lui, c'était elle, c'était eux.

Finalement ses lèvres quittèrent son sein et après lui avoir murmuré un « je t'aime », il l'embrassa langoureusement. Sa main quitta ensuite son autre sein et commença à descendre sur son ventre, dessinant de sensuelles arabesques. Par l'ange ! Comment un guerrier si féroce pouvait t'il être si doux et prévenant ? Sa main continua sa lente descente et se stoppa à la limite de son dernier rempart. Il quitta ses lèvres pour plonger son regard dans le sien, lui demandant tacitement son consentement. Accord qu'elle lui donna en soudant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il glissa alors avec douceur sa main dans sa culotte, caressant son pubis tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il quitta à nouveau ses lèvres, sous un grognement mécontent de la jeune chasseuse d'ombre, plongeant ses pupilles d'or dans les siennes. Il fit alors lentement descendre sa main entre les plis humides de sa féminité, sans quitter son regard. Elle comprit alors qu'il guettait le moindre signe trahissant son hésitation. Elle fut touchée par cette attention et se rendit compte que ça lui paraissait tout à fait naturel qu'il l'a touche là ou personne ne l'avait encore jamais touchée. Il caressa avec une tendresse infinie ses lèvres intimes, se délectant de leur chaleur et s'étonnant de son humidité conséquente.

Tout en guettant sa réaction, il inséra lentement un doigt dans son intimité. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre : elle s'arqua en poussant en gémissement des plus sensuels. Il sourit, plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres tout en faisant jouer son doigt dans les parois intimes de sa « précieuse » Clary. Il inséra un second doigt et fit de longs mouvements de va-viens tout en caressant ses plis intimes et son clitoris.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas des sensations que ces caresses lui donnaient. Alors elle aussi voulu que Jace ressente la même chose. Elle fit glisser avec timidité ses doigts le long de son corps et lentement descendit vers son entre-jambe. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la bosse qui était formée dans son pantalon, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire longuement soupirer d'aise. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de pousser plus loin son exploration, il se sépara à nouveau d'elle et fit descendre ses baisers dans une traînée humide le long de son ventre. Plus bas, toujours plus bas. Quand il arriva au niveau de son bas ventre il insista en faisant tendrement courir ses lèvres tout juste au-dessus de son intimité. Il se redressa légèrement, de telle manière à capter son regard, et fit lentement glisser sa culotte pour finalement la lui retirer. Elle se sentit rougir et eu l'envie de cacher son visage dans ses mains tant elle était gênée de se retrouver dans son plus simple appareil devant lui.

Il descendit encore ses lèvres et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elles entrèrent en contact avec son humide féminité. Elle se sentit très gênée de cette position et se tendit légèrement. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire, il empoigna fermement ses hanches afin de maintenir son bassin en place, presque avec force, et commença à cajoler de sa bouche ses plis intimes. Elle ressentit un éclair de luxure la traverser et elle poussa un long gémissement. Se délectant de son goût comme celui d'une friandise, sa langue glissa lentement à l'entrée de son inviolé sanctuaire. Chacune de ses caresses intimes étaient ponctuées de la plus douce des mélodies qui lui eu donnée d'entendre, ses gémissements étaient d'une sensualité déconcertante.

Puis tout en cajolant son clitoris il joignit ses doigts à cette caresse intime. La pénétrant délicatement et amorçant de doux vas-viens. Par l'ange qu'elle était étroite... Il durcit encore plus, si cela était possible, en s'imaginant la pénétrer fermement et ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Mais il prit sur lui en entendant un autre gémissement qu'elle tentait de taire. Il ne pensa alors qu'à elle et à son bien être. Il voulait la préparer du mieux possible afin qu'à défaut de ne rien sentir, que sa douleur soit au moins supportable.

Il grogna d'impatience, terriblement excité en s'imaginant lui voler sa douce fleur. Il n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à ce genre de chose. Mais là c'était elle, et ce simple détail n'en était plus un, il semblait essentiel. Cela fit naître en lui un sentiment presque animal de possession. Il serait le premier et le seul à s'immiscer en elle, à la voir gémir, à la cajoler.

Il continua sa caresse buccale se régalant de son goût sucré, et se laissant guider par ses gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés. Il accentua ses attentions jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a sente se tendre et se contracter autour de ses doigts dans un gémissement de délivrance. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et leva les yeux pour la contempler dans sa jouissance. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle avec cette expression d'abandon collée au visage...

Il se redressa et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux de feu en la regardant avec une infinie tendresse. Puis glissa ses lèvres vers les siennes après lui avoir susurré un « je t'aime ».

Reprenant pied avec la réalité Clary répondit avec hardeur à ce baiser et fit glisser lentement une de ses mains vers le boxer encore humide de Jace. Il frissonna à ce contact. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et passa avec une légère hésitation sa main dans ce qui était le dernier rempart à leur nudité respective. Elle fit courir ses doigts de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à sa virilité fièrement dressée. Il gémit à ce léger contact. Impressionnée, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire et se sentit idiote. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin cette réflexion qu'elle le sentit amorcer un léger mouvement de va viens contre sa main. Alors, elle agit à l'instinct et saisi fermement son membre dans sa main. Il gémit contre ses lèvres. Elle amorçât alors un lent va-viens qui semblait le rendre fou. Elle sentait sa flèche de chair pulser dans sa main alors qu'elle lui prodiguait cette intime caresse.

Elle leva les yeux et observa son visage parfait, encadrés de ses mèches blondes dont quelques gouttes s'échappaient glissant sensuellement sur ses joues et dans son cou. Elle se délecta de son expression de plaisir, trahie par quelques grognements plaintifs.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser elle fit glisser son boxer afin d'être plus libre dans ses mouvements.

Mais lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux, elle suspendit ses caresses. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il était impossible d'être plus proche d'une personne.

Jace plongea son regard dans le sien et tendit le bras. Elle sentit alors sa virilité se frotter à son intimité créant une douce friction qui l'a fit gémir. Il continua ces mouvements contre sa féminité, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Puis il commença à alterner cette friction en présentant doucement son gland à l'entrée de sa fleur intime, poussant doucement et créant un léger mouvement de pénétration et de va-viens. Cette légère intrusion l'excita au plus haut point, se languissant de le sentir pleinement en elle. Il ressortit et frotta de nouveau sa virilité contre ses plis intimes l'a faisant gémir d'impatience.

N'en pouvant plus il cessa ses mouvements et présenta à nouveau sa virilité à son étroite entrée. Il l'a regarda avec un amour frôlant la dévotion et cherchant dans son regard un quelconque signe de refus, qu'il ne trouva pas, il la pénétra lentement.

Une décharge électrique la traversa. Voilà, c'était en train d'arriver.

Il ressortit et la pénétra entièrement se faisant maître de ce lieu divin. Il grogna quand il sentit la fine membrane de son hymen céder à son intrusion. « Si serrée » pensa t'il.

Cependant, il s'immobilisa en sentant la jeune femme se tendre. Une main sous la tête de Clary et le corps tremblant, il avait planté ses coudes dans le sable de part et d'autre de la jeune fille.

La jeune néphilim, malgré la douleur ressentie et les larmes qui commencèrent à lui picorer les yeux, s'accrochât fermement au corps de son amant.

Son regard percuta celui de Jace et dans ses yeux, ses pupilles dilatées ne laissaient apparaître qu'un anneau d'or.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

En entendant la voix hésitante de Jace, Clary sentit son cœur voler en éclats.

Au contraire, dit-elle en l'attirant contre elle. Embrasse-moi.

Il obtempéra, et ses baisers montèrent en puissance, comme des étincelles avant un incendie, ponctuant chacun de ses lents coups de reins. Chaque baiser exprimait une émotion différente : son amour pour Clary, sa confiance en elle, ou encore l'espoir, l'estime qu'il avait pour elle et pour personne d'autre. Il lui passait des mains tremblantes, quoique expertes, sur le corps, et la rendait folle quand ses caresses se faisaient légères.

Il était si prévenant qu'il guettait le moindre signe trahissant une quelconque douleur ou ressenti négatif.

Sa bouche descendit vers son cou, juste sous son oreille, le léchant, le mordillant. À chaque coup de rein il lui susurrait des mots doux ponctués par de tendres baisers. Il lui murmurait son prénom, des « je t'aime » et n'y tenant plus elle l'entoura fermement de ses bras rapprochant plus encore, si c'était possible, son corps au sien.

Il grogna et ses coups de reins augmentèrent en puissance et en vigueur la faisant doucement gémir. Très excité par ces petits bruits si sexy il ne teint plus. Elle sentit le corps de Jace se tendre au possible et donner un ultime puissant coup de butoir. Au moment de grâce, Clary ne relâcha pas sa prise et garda les yeux ouverts tandis que Jace, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, prononçait son prénom. Elle sentait son membre masculin grossir dans son antre et se libérer dans de longues poussées. Quand, enfin, elle ferma les yeux, elle crut voir la caverne briller d'or et de blanc, les nimbant tous deux de feu céleste. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique.

Toujours en elle, il redressa doucement la tête et l'observa tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme demeuraient clos.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent finalement et son regard rencontra les magnifiques pupilles d'or liquide de son amant.

Il passa délicatement sa main sur le visage de Clary, dégageant au passage une mèche de cheveux. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux à cette douce caresse et appuya don visage contre la main du nephilim. Alors avec une infinie tendresse il prit son visage en coupe et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser volage, sur ses joues, sur son front, sur la pointe de son nez, sur chacune de ses paupières... et lui murmura à quel point il l'aimait.

Il se retira finalement à regret de sa moite chaleur, et s'allongea de côté en entraînant la jeune fille sur lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et y déposa une myriade de baisers alors qu'il caressait ses hanches du bout des doigts.

Il restèrent ainsi, un long moment loin de tout. Oubliant pendant un bref moment dans quel endroit ils se trouvaient, l'enfer qui entourait leur petite bulle, et de quoi le lendemain serait fait lorsqu'ils affronteront Sébastien.


End file.
